tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentinel Major
:Sentinel Prime is an Autobot leader. Sentinel Prime was Optimus Prime's immediate predecessor as Autobot leader. History ''The Transformers'' cartoon canon Sentinel Major was originally one of the Quintessons' slave robots on Cybertron around twelve million years ago. Unusual among his consumer goods brethren, Sentinel Major was equipped for combat and was forced to participate in gladiatorial games for the Quintessons' amusement, wielding a spiked ball-and-chain weapon and a tire-shaped shield. He was once defeated in battle by Prima, who attacked their Quintesson masters when their match was over, only to be destroyed himself. Subsequently, the consumer goods robots rose up against the Quintessons in a rebellion that ultimately forced the aliens off the planet. Sentinel Major survived this clash, but he and the rest of his race -— now dubbed "Autobots" -— were robbed of any chance of peace when the military hardware robots, now known as "Decepticons", set their sights on conquering Cybertron for themselves. Two Autobot leaders fell during the war that ensued, and Sentinel Major inherited the Matrix of Leadership and became Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots. Under his leadership, the Autobots realized that they would never be able to defeat the Decepticons with firepower, and they turned instead to stealth, reconfiguring their bodies to be able to transform into other forms. With the power of his new ability, Sentinel Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, and the Autobots won the war. The ensuing period of peace was known as the Golden Age of Cybertron, but, around nine million years BC, the Decepticon threat re-emerged when they too adopted transformation, and coupled it with robot-mode flight powers. One of the first of this new breed of Decepticons, the malevolent Megatron, killed Sentinel Prime in combat. As he died, Sentinel Prime handed off the Matrix back to Alpha Trion, who kept it safe until the emergence of the next Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Notes *In a few instances throughout the third season of the Generation 1 animated series, the Constructicon Long Haul appears in the U-Haul Robot's color scheme. Guess AKOM got their "Hauls" mixed up! *Any similarities between U-Haul Robot and Spartacus are purely coincidental. No, really. *The original IDW Sentinel Prime sketch included in "Spotlight: Optimus Prime" was clearly based on his first (and otherwise only) appearance in the Marvel comics panel shown above. Though his resemblance as drawn in Megatron Origin is less distinctly similar due to artistic interpretation and the helmet Alex Milne draws him wearing. He also definitely resembles, by and large, the Keepers description of the character, in that he is quite heavily armed. However the keen interest he shows in the use of those weapons and combat in general seem a stark contrast to the "peacetime leader unsuitable for war" portrayed in that continuity. IDW Sentinel is more likely to smash you with his Apex Armor than try to ply you with doctrine. * G1 Sentinel Prime has yet to receive a toy of any kind. He did come close once. As revealed in the Transformers Collectors' Club roundtable panel at BotCon 2007, the original concept for the convention-exclusive redeco of Cybertron Defense Hot Shot was Sentinel Prime. The mold DOES bear a decent resemblance to his IDW appearance, but in the end it was decided that Springer was a better choice for the mold (and likely for the ongoing club comic story). * There is another Generation 1 character called Sentinel Major, who might be considered the incarnation of Sentinel Prime in his own continuity. However, his design and role are obvious homages to Animated Sentinel Prime. What to make of this is a matter of some debate. References Category:Autobot leaders Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Gladiators Category:Matrix bearers Category:Primes